Gundam Mk-II
RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (RX-178 ガンダムMk-II), is modeled after the original Gundam by the Titans. "Mk-II" is pronounced as "Mark II", but it's actually the eighth Gundam type developed by the time of its creation. Strictly made with materials purely manufactured by the Earth Federation, the model is created "by Earth, for the Earth, and for no one else but those from Earth". The committee chairman for the project, Franklin Bidan, is Kamille's father who more than likely sponsored its creation. For the Titans, Gundam Mk-II seeks to embody the merciless superiority they feel Earth should have over those in space. Thus, it is adorned with a darker color scheme and is introduced as the "Black Gundam" (黒いガンダム). Kamille's hijacking, the plan to capture Gundam Mk-II, and Emma's defection from the Titans lands three prototypes of the Gundam Mk-II for the A.E.U.G's cause. The A.E.U.G then alters the specifications of the model to be familiar for their mechanics, helping them access various options and developments based on the Mobile Suit's revolutionary structure. In honor of Gundam's original image, Gundam Mk-II is repainted with white body paint and accents that mirror Gundam's appearance. Its paint job is a mocking gesture towards the Titans, but it doubles as a sign of hope and victory for those living in Earth and space colonies. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Stationary : : Shoots from beam rifle. Can be repeated three times. : , : Uppercuts with shield before firing a missile from the same arm. : , , : Rapid fires from vulcans as it performs a rushing stab forward with saber. : , , , : Shoots from hyper bazooka. : , , , : Series of left and right slashes from saber. : lv1: Slashes forward with saber before firing a shot from bazooka. : lv2: Performs first level. Rapidly fires missiles with hyper bazooka while jumping in the air across the target. : lv3: Performs first two levels. Glides across the ground to shoot several shots from its bazooka. :Team : Performs first two levels. Simultaneously shoots multiple times from beam rifle and bazooka. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rushes forward with shield guarding front. : , , , : Diagonal slash, turning slash, and left cut from saber. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Shoots from beam rifle. Can be repeated three times. : , : The A.U.E.G's version slashes with its saber before performing a turning kick. The Titans' version uppercuts with its shield before firing a missile from the same arm. : , , : Rapid fires from vulcans as it performs a rushing stab forward with saber. : , , , : Shoots from hyper bazooka. : , , , , : Hops up and fires three quick missiles. Enemies hit by the missiles are knocked upwards for air combos. : , , , , , : Somersault kick. As it lands back to the ground, Gundam MK-II performs a crossing slice forward with both sabers. : , , , , , : Series of left and right slashes. Performs a turning slash on the final hit; the Titans' version hops a little for the turn. :Held (Smash Attack): Forward strike with beam saber. : : The A.U.E.G's version simultaneously shoots several shots from its rifle and bazooka. hovers forward as it slashes multiple times with its saber. It shoots once from its bazooka to finish the sequence. The Titans' version hops high into the air whilst shooting its bazooka downwards. As it lands behinds its foes, it keeps firing at them with multiple shots. :Combination : The A.U.E.G's version performs the Titans' stationary . The Titans' version performs the A.U.E.G's stationary . Gundam MK-II's charge attack combinations (C2~C6), dashing charge, and its Smash Attack may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rushes forward with shield guarding front. : , , , : Diagonal slash, turning slash, and left cut from saber. : , : Three quick shots from beam rifle. :Aerial : Hovers forward as it slashes multiple times with its saber. It shoots once from its bazooka to finish the sequence. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn The A.E.U.G. and Titans Gundam Mk-II movesets now differ. The A.E.U.G.'s former special attacks are now carried over to the Titans version. Stationary : : Equips G-Defenser and fires a barrage of lasers. : (Hold): Equips G-Defenser and rains missiles on enemies in front. Then it finishes with a long-range laser. Dashing/Aerial :Aerial : Using D-Defenser, it goes into Wave Rider mode and flies forward shooting lasers. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using A.E.U.G's colored version of the Mobile Suit. *'Parry' - Gains ability to block Smash Attacks. *'Customize' - Item effect increases. *'Hates to Lose' - Temporary boost in attack when player wins duels. *'High Tension' - SPs will always be Hyper SP. Pilots may learn the following skills when using Titans' colored version of the Mobile Suit. *'Spirit Surge' - MS immune to power downs when equipped. *'Sky Eye' - Guards attacks from all directions. *'Heat Up' - Combos will deal greater damage with more hits. *'Overdrive' - Combination SP attacks are always activated when equipped. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Attacks are similar to previous title except for the omission of Smash Attack. C4 can be extended for more shots with multiple taps. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Gundam Mk-II with the following special requirements. This is for the A.E.U.G's colored version *'Movable Frame' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, defensive power increases. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Emma. This is for the Titans' colored version *'Elite Specs' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, attack power increases. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Jerid. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. A.E.U.G's colors How to obtain License: Have a character complete at least five missions. Build up a friendship rating that is at least "Trust" with Jerid or Emma. Then complete the two part License Mission. :Legendary Successor 1 ::Difficulty: 2/8 ::Location: Jaburo ::Ally/Allies - Jerid ::Enemy/Enemies - Emma :Legendary Successor 2 ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Gryps 2 ::Ally/Allies - Jerid ::Enemy/Enemies - Kamille How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: During Kamille's Official Mode, first play his first mission and ensure that all allies escape from the field successfully. Then play his second mission and ensure every ally safely escapes from Jaburo's base before Kamille within the time limit. These tasks can be achieved by rescuing Emma as soon as possible in both scenarios. :Re-entry to Earth ::Location: Atmosphere ::Ally/Allies - Quattro, Apolly, Roberto, Emma ::Enemy/Enemies - Jerid, Kacricon :Winds of Jaburo ::Location: Jaburo ::Ally/Allies - Quattro, Apolly, Roberto, Emma ::Enemy/Enemies - Jerid Titans' colors How to obtain License: Same as A.E.U.G's colors. How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Have a character be friends with Jerid. If playing as Jerid, have him be over level 30 to play the following Extra Mission. :You're in my way! ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Hard only) ::Location: Surface ::Limitation: MS not used by Jerid ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Jerid A longer alternate method is to finish "The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM" Extra Mission. #Have a pilot be friends with at least 40 other characters and finish the "Power of Bonds" Extra Mission. #Once this pilot has completed at least 50 missions, choose to complete the Free Mission, "50 Missions Completed". #Accumulate a sum of at least 50,000 shot down foes with the playable cast and complete the Free Mission, "50,000 Enemies Shot Down". #Have the same character retain maximum friendship ratings with the playable cast of the first game to complete all six "Remember the Past" Missions. This unlocks "Remember the Past 7". Complete this stage to unlock Musha Gundam's License Mission, "Aratama". #With the same character, obtain the licenses for all other Mobile Suits and then obtain Musha Gundam's license. #If all of the requirements have been met, Musha Gundam MK II's License Mission, "Nigitama", should be unlocked. Complete it to gain its license. #Then complete the Extra Mission for Musha Gundam's Part 4s, "One Man Army". #After clearing "One Man Army", clear Musha Gundam MK II's Extra Mission, "Challenge the Legend". #When "Power of Bonds", "One Man Army", and "Challenge the Legend" are completed, the final mission of the game will be made available. :The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Surface ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam Mk II After completing The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM, Part 4s for all Licensed Mobile Suits will be unlocked. The pilot who completed the mission will have a dramatic boost of friendly relations with the entire cast. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category: Mobile Suits